


The Ring

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cropping, D/s play, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom!Gold, Drooling, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Kneeling, Lube, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Smut, Vibrators, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: For the December smut prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling: lipstick, leather, lubricant, let go. Please read the tags and notes for a full list of kinks and additional information.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely nervous about posting this, but here we go. Unbeta'd so expect mistakes.
> 
> This story contains: BDSM, D/S Play, dominant!man/submissive!woman, deepthroating with gagging, controlled/timed gagging, blowjobs, ring gag, nipple clamps, nipple play, light cropping of ass, breasts, thighs, wrist restraints, arm restraints, kneeling in non/stress position, bullet vibrator, fingertip vibrator, vibrating dildo, excessive drooling, drooling on self, tasting vaginal fluids, pearl necklace/ejaculation on body, orgasm delay, use of lube, shower sex, penetration with dildo.
> 
> If you have any questions about any of the above, please message me privately on Tumblr.

Gold came out of the walk-in closet and found his beloved wife exactly as he'd instructed. She was kneeling on the rug in front of the bed, her knees spread wide and her hands behind her, naked and ready for the evening. Her eyes followed him from the door, seeing the silhouette of his semi-erect cock pushing against the black silk boxers he’d chosen. He was already excited just thinking about what he was going to do to her, had been distracted by the lurid thoughts all day to the point where he’d almost agreed to a discount on Nottingham’s rent. Fortunately, he’d caught himself and sent the loser on his way.

Belle watched as he went over to the chest in the corner and unlocked it, her breathing increasing as he pulled out the large ring gag. She licked her lips and swallowed, imagining what was going to happen. He’d caught her with it a couple of weeks ago, wearing it while she was getting ready to shower. She’d confessed that it had been a while, and she was just getting used to it again. Then she’d let slip a little fantasy. That earned her a raised eyebrow and a couple screaming orgasms.

He set the gag on the tufted bench behind her, and returned to the chest to pull out the black leather cuffs, and a couple other items she couldn’t quite see. She kept her eyes on the floor as he approached her, wondering what other toys he’d picked out and not wanting to find out just yet. He set the other items on the bench, and then took up the cuffs. She offered her hands without a word, and he wrapped each wrist in a cuff, caressing her hands and arms until she shivered. He waited until she put her hands behind her back again, and then bent and locked the cuffs together with a quick release hook. He wrapped her arms in a matching leather strap, buckled just above her elbows. She licked her lips as he tightened it, drawing her arms and shoulders back, and pushing her chest forward. He smiled and walked off again, to open one of the dresser drawers.

She frowned a little when she noticed it was her underwear drawer, but lifted her eyebrows as he turned around with a pair of lacy panties.

“Stand,” he ordered as he turned back to her.

It took her a bit with her arms bound, but she managed, catching his little smirk. He enjoyed watching her struggle. She remained standing while he slipped the underwear up her legs and settled them in place. Then he reached behind her and retrieved another toy from the bench, a small gold bullet vibrator which he slipped in the front of her panties. She let out a tiny sound as he placed it just above her clit and made sure the fabric was tight enough to keep it in place.

"For later,” Gold whispered as he stepped behind her.

He kissed her neck just before he buckled her collar in place, and then moved in front of her again, holding the gag. He kissed her lightly, catching her bottom lip in his, but then pulled away just as she leaned in for more. He raised the gag, placing the ring in her wide open mouth, and then tightened the band around her head. He asked if it felt fine and received only a demure nod in reply. 

He held her arm and guided her down again, waiting as she adjusted her body and knelt. Her knees spread wide again, her spine straightened, and her chest pushed forward. Her mouth was stretched open in a perfect ‘oh’ shape, the dark red lipstick a sinfully nice touch. The contrast between it and the black ring gag lent a certain decadence to the occasion. She blinked and kept her eyes down, slipping easily into her submissive state.

The corner of Gold’s mouth curved slightly. She was ready for him.

He pushed his boxers down and shifted closer, letting his cane fall against the bed. The head of his cock was swollen and red, with just a tiny dribble of precum at the very tip. Belle could smell the faint scent of soap and noticed he was freshly trimmed. He looked amazing like this, naked and dominate, looming over her with that stare that made people want to avoid him, but with just the tiniest smirk on his lips. She could feel confidence and power radiating off of him, and it made her want to press her thighs together as that warm ache settle in her belly.

Gold placed a hand in her hair, gathering it in his hand and holding it tight, and then guided her forwards, stopping with the tip of his cock at the edge of the ring. He watched as her hands and arms flexed, her body resisting the desire to lean forward on her own, waiting for his command. 

"Lick it."

She obediently curled her tongue forwards, flitting it around the head, tasting him for the first time. He moaned appreciatively and her lips pulled back just a bit in a feeble attempt at a grin. She loved hearing those sounds from him, knowing she was driving him as mad as he was her, and felt the first gush of arousal between her legs.

He let her warm, wet tongue play over him for a minute, then pulled her down an inch or so, pushing the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked in a breath, and he shuddered at the slight cooling feeling, contrasting sharply with the heated tongue underneath. A strand of saliva escaped the gag and trickled down her chin. Her tongue wriggled against him, a reflex action caused by her desire to lick herself clean.

He smiled. "It’s just the beginning, sweetheart.”

Belle made a small noise, half frustration, half pleasure. She knew shortly she’d be covered in her own drool, burning with humiliation and aching with desire. There was the slightest pressure on her head and she relaxed her neck, letting him bob her head up and down gently, rubbing his cock over her tongue. More spit escaped her mouth, dribbling down her chin and landing on her chest.

He built up a steady rhythm, occasionally going deeper, touching the back of her mouth briefly and holding it for just a second. She managed to control her gag reflex, but tears were starting to form in her eyes from the spasms in her throat. Soon her mascara and makeup would be sticky and streaked on her cheeks, some of it joining the saliva on her body. He liked making her a mess, in more ways than one, and she craved that state of pure submission where she let him use her without reservation.

After two more strokes he paused, pulling back and resting the tip on the ring again. Then he tilted her head back to look her in eyes. His were dark with arousal, and shining with love for her.

"So beautiful,” he said, his voice low and thick. “You look so lovely when you suck my cock.” Then his eyebrows lifted in question. “Ready to play?"

She nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

At that he withdrew all the way and reached behind her, taking a set of nipple clamps and a crop from the bench. Her eyes widened and her stomach clenched in anticipation. The tip of the crop had small round beads on one side while the other was smooth. He ran the beads along her shoulder, and traced them down her front, lightly flicking at her nipples and making her jump. Then he trailed it around to her back, and flipped it before rapping her right buttock sharply.

She flinched and he smiled. He continued a pattern of alternately caressing her body with the little beads, and then flicking her randomly with the smooth side. He hit all over her ass, thighs, and breasts, enjoying the way her body jerked and tensed, her mouth letting out breathy gasps and squeaks. Then he crooked a finger under her chin and made her tilt her head back tilted her head up again and approached the split of her legs with the crop. He tickled the beads over her pussy, fluttering them across her clit and tapping the vibrator that was still held in place by her underwear.

Gold smirked. “Look at you, so needy and wet. My beautiful little slut.”

She was panting through the open gag, staring into his eyes as a thick dribble of spit trailed down her chin. His words made her pussy clench and her hips shift again. She want to be fucked, used, spanked, anything. She just wanted him.

Her eyes drifted shut as he stepped around behind her again, the leather of the crop tickling her arm. She didn’t know when it would happen, she just tried to remain still and in position as he moved side to side and behind her, striking her at random intervals, occasionally stopped to rub the little beads against her nipple, her clit, or over her tongue. Her breath came harder as she became more excited, her cheeks reddening and her tongue flexing in her mouth. Her body felt alive, a tingly wave washing over her with every tap, flick, and rub of the crop.

Then he stopped and tossed it on the bed behind her. With a grunt, he braced on the bench and knelt down, kissing her cheek as two fingers rubbed her pussy. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned, her tongue pushing forward and causing another string of saliva to drip down.

“More?" he asked, and smiled when she took a slow breath and then nodded.

He kissed down her neck, biting her on the outside of her shoulder as he reached back for the nipple clamps. Then his lips continued down to the mound of her breast, where he sucked and nibbled on the first nipple, tugging at it roughly. She moaned and arched her back, offering herself to his devilish mouth. He pulled back, switching to the other breast until she made that higher pitched, desperate sound he loved.

If she wasn’t gagged she would have swore at him. The aching in her cunt and the the combination of the wetness on her chin and chest, and what was seeping into her panties had her mind spinning. He tweaked both her nipples one last time with his fingers, then pinched one and pulled it, attaching the clamp just behind the tip.

She sucked in air at the sharp pain, exhaled slowly as the persistent pinch began, and then again as he fastened the second one. The chain connecting them dropped between her breasts, cool against her heated skin. It wasn’t too weighty, nor were the clamps very tight. He wanted her to feel them but not be in any intense pain, not this time anyway. They were more about keeping her in that constant state of arousal and frustration, the state where she’d let him do whatever he wanted to her just for the hope of an orgasm.

Gold returned his hand to her pussy and pushed on the silky fabric until it squelched with her juices. Then he brought his hand to her mouth, placing two fingers on her tongue and forcing her to taste herself. She lapped at his finger and moaned, loving the slight tartness of her own arousal.

"Good girl,” he said, licking his lips. He wanted to taste her too, but there was time for that later.

He used his cane to stand again, and stroked her cheek affectionately before shifting his free hand to her hair. Leaning on his cane, he drew her mouth onto his cock once again. He was rougher this time, forcing it in her mouth faster and harder, stopping just short of her throat. 

After a few strokes, he let his cane fall to the floor, and a second later, Belle felt a stinging pain on her ass. He'd picked up the crop again, the bastard. Another sharp swat landed on the outside of her thigh, and she jerked forward, inadvertently pushing herself further down on his cock.

He chuckled as he felt himself hit the back of her throat for the first time that evening. She quickly sat back on and shifted her legs as he continued to flick her with the smooth end of the crop. She tried to fight the urge to jump and twitch at each contact, again not knowing where or when it would fall next, only able to stare at his stomach while his cock thrust into her mouth.

"Time for the real fun,” he said, discarding the crop again and pulling her back. She looked up at him wide-eyed as his grip tightened slightly, a string of saliva hanging between his cock and her bottom lip.

With that he started slowly pushing his cock further into her mouth, feeling the tightness of her throat, and pausing before drawing back. He waited with the tip just inside the gag as she sucked in a breath, and then pushed himself back down, slowly, but without hesitation. He continued in and out, speeding up and watching her reaction. Every few seconds he would break to allow her a moment to recover and gasp for air. 

She had all but lost control of herself, gagging with every stroke as he pressed into the back of her mouth. Her throat flexed, her tongue rippling along his shaft as her body reacted. Her chest was slick with spit that she couldn't keep in, and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he pulled back once more. He was completely in control, using her body for his pleasure, and she reveled in it, in her submission. She felt him push harder, his cock forcing its way into her throat as he buried his hands in her hair and pushed it back from her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her throat spasmed around his head as it went deeper, and he moaned at the feeling even as she let out an obscene choking sound. 

He pulled back and gave her a break again as she knelt there, covered in her own saliva and aroused beyond reason.

"You're doing so well,” he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek. “Shall we see how long my little slut can last?"

Her pussy clenched at the thought of what was coming. She nodded, trying to gather herself for the next phase.

“Eight?” he asked, and she nodded again.

He slipped his fingers in her hair once more, resting himself on the ring holding her lips wide. She blinked twice, slowly, a sign that she was ready. He thrust steadily into her mouth, pushing as far as he could and pulling her head forward slightly. He started the count when his balls tapped the ring gag.

"One."

At four he felt her throat spasm around him. The feeling was indescribable and his eyes rolled, his balls tightening, but he managed to continue counting as he held her mouth in place.

"Six."

Belle kept herself under control, but it slipped just as he reached eight, her throat convulsing and trying to reject the cock that was shoved down it. He instantly withdrew and she coughed, her tongue pushing out a mess of drool. Her chest heaved as she sucked in air, but she looked up at him, her eyelids heavy and her body leaning forward, wanting more.

“God, you’re amazing,” Gold breathed. He’d almost come from that, and his legs felt weak, his body wanting to slump to the floor, but he took a deep breath and stayed on his feet.

He reached down and unbuckled the gag, letting it fall from her mouth to the floor. After giving her a moment to stretch her stiff jaw muscles, he held up a small black oval that looked like a key fob.

The remote control for the vibrator.

She wiggled in place, her eyebrows lifting and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, silently begging him to turn it on. She was burning between her legs, the ache making her thighs hurt as she fought to keep them spread.

He gave her a hard stare. "Now, you know the rules,” he said. “Sluts come last.”

His cock was level with her mouth again, and she licked her lips. The vibrator turned on, a light tickling buzz that wouldn’t do more than continue to frustrate her. With the gag off she could now suck him properly, and even if she still couldn't use her hands, he didn't stand a chance.

Belle groaned and leaned forward, going to work immediately on his cock. It was still wet with a thick coating of spit from her throat and slid between her lips easily. She bobbed her head fast, only taking the head as far as the back of her tongue, constantly swirling around it as she kept a tight suction with her lips.

It was a pattern that never failed to get him there quickly, and if the noises he was making were any indication, he was already close. The chain between her breasts that connected the nipple clamps swayed as she moved, tugging and reminding her of their presence. It was like having someone sucking hard on her nipples while she sucked her husband off, and she moaned around his shaft.

Gold gasped and his hips juttered. “ _Fuck_ you feel amazing.”

She was aware of the hard nub of the bullet tickling her clit, but it wasn't going anywhere fast. Her hips rocked in time with the bob of her head, but then he raised his hand with the remote.

Her reaction to the vibrator turning up was spectacular, her hips shot forward, and she looked up at him, her red lips stretched around his cock, as she whimpered and moaned. He grinned down at her, the remote for the bullet still in his hand. 

Her efforts increased as she realised that actually this might actually be a contest. The vibe was right over her clit, just where she liked it, and buzzing very strongly. Her pussy was beyond frustrated, twitching with the need to be filled. She tried to breathe through her nose, fighting to hold back her orgasm as her lips slid up and down his shaft.

In the end, the amazing sensations she was giving his cock, and the deep throating from just a few minutes ago, were too much. She felt it coming as his cock twitched in her mouth, and a second later, just as the first spurt hit her tongue, he pulled back. Warm strings of cum landed on her chest, joining the now sticky trails of saliva.

Gold let out a deep, rumbling groan as his orgasm came to an end. He managed to turn off the vibrator just before he slumped down beside her, utterly spent. She let out an angry, frustrated noise, and looked at him indignantly. She’d been very close and he’d timed things just right.

He met her annoyed gaze and grinned. "Patience, sweetheart."

She leaned over against him, rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and nuzzled his neck.

"I think we should get in the shower,” he said as he brushed her hair back from her forehead.

She looked down at herself and sighed, her arousal starting to ebb despite the fact that she could still feel the vibrator touching her clit and the tug of the clamps on her nipples. "Yeah,” she agreed.

He removed the clamps, rubbing her breasts in his palms to alleviate the fresh sting, and then undid her restraints. He used his cane again to stand, and then offered her a hand to help her up. She let him support her for a moment as she regained feeling in her stiff legs and arms.

Gold led her across the room to the en suite, letting go of her arm as they walked through the door, so he could turn the shower on. Belle leaned over the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, entranced by the results of their play. He spotted an opportunity and spanked her ass playfully as he came up behind her. She giggled and straightened, his arms reaching around her as he pressed himself against her. Her ass wiggled and pressed back against his now flaccid cock, and he ran his hands down her chest, feeling the slimy mix he'd left on her. 

Kissing the back of her neck he whispered in her ear, "In you go. I need to get a few more things."

She stroked a hand teasingly down his chest as she went past him, wondering what else he had planned. The vibrator thudded onto the bathmat as she slid her panties down, a trail of her arousal stringing after it. Then she stepped into the shower, moving under the steaming water as she turned to see him entering the bathroom again.

She watched as he stepped into the shower and set down a bottle of lubricant, a small finger vibrator, and a much larger vibrating dildo on the tile bench at the back of the shower. She arched an eyebrow as he came towards her. He smiled and then kissed her, his hands holding her hips as he flattened himself against her messy chest, not caring under the stream of hot water. One of his hands moved up and cradled the back of her head, as one of hers gripped his buttocks and the other slid in his shaggy hair. 

He broke the kiss eventually and murmured softly to her, "You've been so good tonight, darling. Now it’s time to take care of you."

Belle rinsed off her chest and face, scrubbing her smeared makeup with a wash cloth. Then she leaned back against the marble tile wall, the spray of the shower just grazing her body and keeping her more than warm enough as steam built up in the enclosure. He turned and retrieved the lubricant, releasing a long blob down the length of his finger. She saw that it was the bottle of silicone lube, and smiled. As if she needed to be slipperier.

Gold leaned over her as he brought the cooler fluid gently into contact with the front of her pussy. She tensed as he started to massage it over clit and labia, curling his middle finger just inside her to tease. Her hips started to move in a rhythm with the swirls of his fingers, bringing her closer and closer to her delayed orgasm. When he recognized that she was close, he stopped and delighted in almost growl that came out of her.

Smirking, he selected the fingertip vibrator and slipped it over his index finger. He turned it on, and her eyes fluttered as the light buzzing echoed off the walls of the shower.

His jaw tensed and she exhaled as he forced her back against the tile wall. His mouth slanted over hers, his teeth nipping at her lips before he pushed his tongue in her mouth roughly. The hand with the vibrator moved between her legs, skimming up her thigh and making her twitch. 

He broke the kiss as he brought the vibrator to her clit, and she arched off the wall. His free hand plucked at her nipples, still tender from the clamps and making her gasp. Her head tilted back slightly, and he bent to kiss her neck as his body pinned her to the wall. She squirmed against him, her hips shifting up and down, trying to grind herself against the buzzing vibrator as her hands ran all over his body. 

He didn’t let her move much, nor did he move the vibrator, just held it to the side of her clit, letting the sensations build. 

Belle cried out in frustration. It was enough but it wasn’t. She wanted to be filled and fucked, she wanted something to sooth the burning ache in her cunt.

“Please,” she begged.

Gold smiled and tugged hard on her nipple until she bit her lip.

“ _Please!_ ”

He was becoming aroused again from the feeling of her rubbing and writhing against him. “Oh, I think this is just fine.”

She started breathing harder and let her head fall back against the tile as she dug her nails into his shoulder. He knew this was frustrating her, the slow torment of the vibrator just near where she wanted it, but he also knew she could eventually come from it. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as she wanted, leaving her needy and pleading for him to fuck her. That was exactly what he wanted.

She tried to thrust herself against his hand, to move so the vibrator was directly on her clit, but his body kept her from doing much. Ecstasy was just out of reach and she began to wonder if he’d let her come at all.

“ _Fuck_ \- I need,” she gasped, her hands clenching into fists, nails digging into her palms. Maybe he wanted her to beg. “Can I come, _please_? _Oh!_ ”

“Shh, yes, you don’t need to ask,” he whispered in her ear. “Breathe, sweetheart. Breathe and let go.”

Belle closed her eyes, and took a slow, deep breath, once, then twice. As she exhaled the second breath, he moved his finger just slightly and pressed the vibrator against her. She cried out and clawed at his skin in a mix of pleasure and anger. Her orgasm was there, her body tingled, but it wasn’t enough. It was like a tiny sip of water after walking for a week in the desert.

All of a sudden it was over and he felt her slump against him, putting more weight on him as she came down. He dropped the bullet and held her with two hands as she panted raggedly in his ear. It was time for round two.

“Fuck,” she breathed, and he chuckled darkly.

“Not enough?” he asked.

She lifted her head and gave him a look. He knew it wasn’t. It was somewhere between the real thing and a ruined orgasm, enough to make her want more but not to sate her body. He reached over and picked up the dildo, giving her a moment to recover as he rubbed it just under her navel. Her eyes opened and she looked down at what his hand was doing and then up at him.

“Ready?” he asked.

Belle licked her lips and shifted her legs apart. He teased her folds with the tip of the fake cock, rubbing and spreading her moisture. After another quick squirt of lube, he slowly pushed it into her, reveling in the look of absolute pleasure on her face, her mouth falling open in a long, slow moan, as she finally got what she wanted. Well, almost. What she really wanted was his cock fucking her, but that would come later.

She rocked her hips into his hand as he slid the dildo in and out in a steady motion. He made sure to press deep on every thrust and pull out almost all the way, remembering how her pussy would grab at the head of his cock when he did the same thing. It was an incredible feeling and just the thought of it had him half hard again. After a couple of minutes, he paused to push the button on the bottom, sending a wave through her as the vibrator came to life.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” she cried out, scraping her nails over his chest. She kept repeating her curse over and over, breathing out the naughty word over his wet skin.

Belle was awash in sensation. Her husband was pressed against her side, his cock hardening, his hand working a thick dildo into her pussy while his other hand squeezed and cupped her breasts, rubbing and tweaking her nipples. Everything was almost overly sensitive, every nerve lit up as she climbed quickly to the edge. She reached down and grabbed his wrist between her thighs, holding it as she bucked against the phallus, driving it deep inside her. 

This time when her orgasm came it was deeply satisfying, pleasure radiating out from her center, leaving her boneless and tingling head to toe. She sagged and felt the dildo slid out of her, landing with a thump on the floor of the shower. And then Gold was there, taking her in his arms and guiding her back to sit on the bench.

“Alright?” he asked, kneeling down and dipping his head to catch her eyes.

She smiled and nodded, and then leaned back. “Yeah, more than.”

He stayed kneeling and washed her legs and feet, caressing the body she'd given to him so willingly. When he was done with her lower half, he moved and sat next to her, squeezing out more body wash and rubbing the soft loofah across her shoulders and down her back. He ended with a firmer than necessary attention to her breasts as he reached around her from behind, an action that didn't go unnoticed. 

Belle gave him a dirty grin and raised eyebrow over her shoulder, while he did his best to look innocent. By the time he was done washing her, she felt able to stand and rinsed herself off. She was about to start on him when he gently took hold of her wrists and shook his head.

“Time to get out,” he said, and she looked down pointedly at his cock, still half hard and more than interested.

“I think I have one more in me,” she said, leaning down to kiss him before she stepped out of the shower.

They dried off in a hurry, and he chased her to the bed, limping as quickly as he could with his cane. She let him catch her around the waist with one arm and pull her back against him, his cock pressing against her ass.

He pulled her close and kissed every inch of her neck and shoulders that he could reach. Then he kissed just behind her ear and said, “Happy Anniversary, Belle."

“Happy Anniversary,” she echoed. Then Belle pulled his arms tight around her, and smiled. “I love you.”

Gold’s eyes drifted shut as he savored the words, and smiled against her neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
